The Leggett Demigods
by bella.somer.winter
Summary: Percy and the seven go searching for a strange family of demigods! Not much else to say, I suck at summaries. Rated T just because.
1. Huntsville Alabama

**This is my first fanfic! Sorry if the characters are OOC, there will be OC.**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

Percy POV

If I have to drive this stupid van one more mile, I will scream. The rest of the 7 and I have been driving around Huntsville, Alabama for the last 2 days.. We're supposed to be looking for the Leggett family but all we know is that there are 4 boys and a girl. we've been sightseeing. There wasn't much to see, we'd already been to the space and rocket center, seen a huge weird church with a painting of Jesus… And an eggbeater?

Anyways, you are probably wondering why we were looking for a family called the Leggetts, right? Well, in this family, there were 5 demigods, each with a different godly parent. None of the kids had ever been to camp half blood or even knew they were demigods. Somehow neither did the parents, and some of them had the godly mom! How did their mom not know she didn't give birth to some of her kids? Probably something to do with the mist, I'll ask wise girl later. Chiron told Annabeth and I to find this family, but everybody else was bored ( not a lot to do recently) and decided to come with us.

So, Right now, I'm driving while annabeth is asleep in the passenger seat, piper is complaining about how she needs to go shopping because Leo "accidentally" ( yeah right) spilled paint all over her open suitcase, Jason is looking for his glasses, " they're on top of your head" I told him " oh thanks", hazel and frank are playing this weird puzzle game, and Leo is trying to apologize to Piper for the thousandth time.

"I'll forgive you if Percy takes us to the mall and you replace everything in my suitcase plus whatever else I want to buy"

" Gods no, I won't have any money left, please just forgive me"

"Nope"

"Fine"

I drove around a little longer before finally pulling into the mall parking lot. After waking up Annabeth, we went in and got some food before we shopped. We all got Chik Fil A, and it was delicious! " how come they don't have this at camp" Leo yelled. " Calm down Leo, but it is really good " Hazel scolded him.

Then three girls, probably around 13 or 14 sat down in the booth beside us. The first one had frizzy light brownish hair, green brown eyes, was short, with a round face, and looked younger than the other two, she wore red leggings and a black and white short sleeve striped shirt with black boots. The next one was tall, looks the oldest, shoulder length curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, super pink cheeks, and a little bit of acne. She wore pink leggings and blue shirt with writing on it. The last was on the shorter side, but lean with long legs, long wavy honey blond hair,grey eyes, a slim face ,she had on a plain grey t- shirt with lace on the bottom, denim shorts, and grey converse. Huh, she kinda looks like Annabeth.


	2. The Mall

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if the characters are OOC**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

Alexa POV

Who are they staring at now? My two best friends, Grace and Maddie, are a little bit boy crazy and always on the lookout for hot guys. However, I think all guys are gross, considering the fact that I live with four of them. I turned around to get a better view of my friends crushes ( for today). There are 4 guys, probably around 17 or 18, a surfer- looking dude, a muscular panda guy, a blonde, and an elf. All of them, except elf-boy, had a girl with them.

" oh my gosh, the guy with green eyes is looking at me" Grace squealed while pulling her curly hair into a ponytail.

" Actually, he's looking at Lexie," Maddie corrected, causing Grace to stick her tongue out at us.

" Don't call me that" I HATE when people call me by a nickname, my name is Alexa, not Alex, or Lexie, or Lex.

" Fine,but he's not looking at you, he's looking right at me!"

" Why would he be looking at any of us, he's a lot older"

" So, my Dad is 11 years older than my Mom"

They continued arguing, but I ignored them and started thinking about my summer reading project due tomorrow. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a big golden retriever licking my leg. I looked at the collar and figured out his name was Frank. He was so sweet, and reminded me of my dog, Somer. I told my friends I would go try to find his owners and they offered to come with me, but I wouldn't let them.. I wonder why a dog was in the mall food court anyways. First, I asked an elderly couple if it was their dog, it wasn't. Then I asked a little 5 year old if it was her dog, it wasn't. After that, I asked the group of teens my friends thought were cute.

" Hey, is this your dog Frank? He came up to me earlier" I asked the 6 of them. Wait, weren't there seven earlier? Maybe one went to the bathroom.

" Actually, he is, I wondered where he went" The girls with gold eyes replied.

I saw the blonde girl look me over before surfer boy whispered something to her and she asked me what my name was.

"Alexa Leggett, why do you want to know?" All of them grinned like they won the lottery and suddenly muscular panda guy appeared from nowhere. Then I noticed the dog has disappeared. Where did it go?

" Oh, you just look a lot like someone we know" answered a really pretty Native American girl. " Thanks for returning our dog though!"

I walked back to my friends feeling very confused.

 **Sorry the chapters are so short, they will probably get longer later.** **In case you are confused about the golden retriever thing, Frank finished eating, was bored, and decided to walk around the food court, as a golden retriever.**


	3. Finding Nemo and finding information

**Thanks for reading so far!**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

Annabeth POV

"Okay, so we met one of the Leggetts, the youngest, probably a daughter of Athena, Alexa, " I announced to my friends once we got back to the apartment we're staying in. " I have a plan on what to do next"

Since even the parents don't know about demigods, we can't exactly track the kids down and just tell the parents where we're taking them, like we usually do..

" Leo, you and Frank go try to figure out what school Alexa goes to, when you do that, come tell the rest of us." I finished then plopped down onto the couch where Percy was sitting, currently watching Finding Nemo for the 517th time. And I am not over exaggerating, Sally counted 283 times and I added the 233 he watched at camp. He is obsessed with that movie!

"But I wanna here the rest of the plan!" Leo whined.

"Then go do what I told you!"

The boys groaned then retreated into the office where our (monster-proof) computer was. I snuggled up closer with Percy and watched the movie, getting quick little kisses on the cheek every couple minutes. Both of us knew, from experience, that actually kissing would result in everybody else yelling " get a room", while we blushed uncontrollably. After an hour, I went to the kitchen to us some blue popcorn and m&m's. While the popcorn popped, I wondered what the Hades is taking Leo and Frank so long, I better go check on them. As I walked into the room, I instantly regretted it. Everything was burnt, except the laptop, Leo, and Frank the dragon.

" oh, hi Annabeth, we found the information and more, but didn't want to walk in on you and Percy, or Piper and Jason pda-ing, so we had a fire fight," Leo explained upon receiving my death glare.

"I swear on the Styx, I tried to talk him out of it, but then he got me mad" Frank said shamefully

"Okay, 5 things, a) pda-ing isn't a word, b) we were not, c) that is the worst idea ever, this isn't even our apartment so you better fix it soon, d) it's fine Frank, and e) get in the living room and spill"

We walked in the living room and I turned off the movie causing a " Hey! I was watching that" fit from Percy, and Hazel who had never seen it before. " it's taped you can finish it later." I told them.

"So apparently Alexa is 14, in 8th grade and goes to AAA, an arts magnet school near here, is extremely smart, and loves to waterski. Also her oldest brother is Spence 28, works for a pool company, great with fixing stuff, and a professional knee boarder, then there is Jeff whose 25, in oral surgery school, loves to travel and is a competitive water skier. Wes, 23 is in vet school, amazing at archery, all the girls think he's hot (what? Where did they get THAT information?)and can do any water-related sport. Last Hunter, who is 19, goes to Auburn, can get anything he wants by asking, on the swim team, and has so many girls who are in love with him it's ridiculous." Leo ranted. " oh and we checked their Facebook and Instagram accounts so that's how we know about the girl stuff" (that makes sense.)

"Okay, cool, but why are they all great at water-sports? I mean mortals can be good too but that seems unnatural for EVERYBODY in the family to be good." Asked Piper. Good question, I was about to ask the same thing.

"Don't ask how we know this but their great-great-great-great-great grandpa was Poseidon."

Huh, cool, I guess. They're related to seaweed brain " Anyways, here's my plan…"

 **See if you guess who the boys godly parents are if you leave a review!**


	4. Middle School

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, just the story line!**

 **Piper POV**

Annabeth's plan involved all of us going to Alexa's school, becoming friends with her, get invited to her house, tell her and her brothers about the demigod stuff and then, see what happens. But the first part starts today, us going to her middle school. Hazel is going to use the Mist so we look 13 and 14 instead of 15,16, 17 and 18. I'm glad we don't look like we actually did at 14 because that would be awful! I had braces then and apparently Percy and Frank looked like dorks. We just look like younger versions of our normal selves, if that makes sense.

"gee, why are you so excited, it's 7:30 and we are going to school" Frank said to Hazel who was bouncing in her seat.

" Well last time I went to school it was in the 1940s and I was miserable." She said. That makes sense, when we were on the Argo II, Hazel told us all about her other life.

We pulled into the parking lot (Nico let us borrow his zombie chauffeur to drive us to school and back, because 14 year olds can't drive) and went into the office where a lady ( I'm assuming the principal) in a pantsuit with an extremely annoying voice that reminded me of Minnie Mouse greeted us. " Hi, I'm guessing you guys are our new students, please introduce yourselves" she squeaked.

After introducing ourselves, she gave us our schedules and the school-issued laptops( needless to say, we won't be using them unless absolutely necessary). Since its an arts school, we had some interesting electives. This is how our schedules went.

1st period- science

2nd period- p.e. or dance (Hazel convinced us girls to do dance instead of p.e., ugh)

3rd period- show choir or tech (Leo refused to take show choir)

4th period- ancient history

Lunch

5th- drama

6th- Algebra

7th- art

8th- English

Then an African American girl and a white boy showed up to be our "guides" for the day. Their names were Jordan and Troy. While Jordan ogled my boyfriend. I really wanted to punch her for that but we aren't allowed to hurt mortals, although we all do have our weapons sheathed in case of a monster. Sorry, getting off topic. Anyway, I asked Troy about the social workings of the school. He started off.

"Okay, so Ella and Jackson and their groups are popular and basically everybody listens to everything they say except a few people, I'll tell you about them later. Then we have the ghetto people who love rap and are disrespectful. There's the gay and lesbian group who are not popular at all. There is the musical theatre group which me and Jordan are in, which is kinda populate considering this is an Arts school. Then we have the nerds and weirdos also there is a group of just normal people. The populars and ghettos like to bully people and make life miserable. Only a few people don't take their crap. The end."

Annabeth said thanks and then asked him about the "few people" he kept mentioning. It was clear what she was thinking.

He explained. "So there is this one girl who is super smart and looks small and weak but is actually really strong and fast and most of the teachers love her but the ghettos and populars hate her and she's really pretty and if somebody tries to pick on her, she just shrugs it off and says something meaner. She has four older brothers which explains why she is like that. And she has a few friends who people don't pick on either because she doesn't let anyone mess with her friends. Sorry, I rambled but she is my dance partner in show choir and I may or may not have a huge crush on her. Sadly, she doesn't date"

Percy mumbled a "huh" and then Jordan and Troy showed us around the school to our first class, science.

Alexa was in that class sitting next to an Asian girl and the blonde with curly hair we saw at the mall. They were whispering the whole time. She obviously wasn't paying attention to anything the teacher said ( neither were we) but whenever she was called on, she always got the answer right. We knew the answers too but considering we aren't really 14, it doesn't count.

The bell rang for our next class, dance. Yikes, I'm really bad at dancing. Even slow dancing with Jason, I always trip over my own feet.

 **Please review!**


	5. Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, just my OC's and the storyline!**

Hazel POV

School is amazing! We went to dance where there was this really nice teacher named Ms. Fed. Since we didn't have our dance clothes with us because it's our first day, we just sat out. Piper and Annabeth were looking out the window at the gym class running laps. Our boys were up front being the fastest, and racing. Percy and Jason were tied with Frank just a little bit behind them. I feel kinda bad for forcing them to take dance. I was watching the people actually dance. The Asian girl Alexa was talking to earlier ( I found out her name was Zoey) was an amazing dancer but there was some very clumsy people. Today they did ballet. Alexa was in that class and she was just okay at dancing. We didn't get to talk to her in that class

After dance we had show choir. I really liked that class, because it was mostly partner swing dancing. In the 40s, Sammy and I would swing dance whenever we were goofing off. We even danced to some of the 40s songs! I Loved it.

"How are you so good at this", Frank asked me.

"Sammy" I whispered and Frank tensed up. He still got nervous when I talked about him, considering he's Leo's great grandpa.

I looked around and saw Piper and Jason tripping over each other. We were lucky to be partnered up with each other but Annabeth and Percy weren't so lucky. Percy had to dance with a girl named Ella who wasn't very nice and trying to kiss him. I started feeling faint and fanning myself.. It's one thing when Frank and I kiss or Jason and Piper or Percy and Annabeth, but that girl is 13 and she doesn't even know Percy. Luckily, he turned around just in time.

Then a light green peridot popped up and I grabbed it. Normally I have my powers under control and my curse is gone but when I get really nervous sometimes gems still pop up. Alexa was in that class but we didn't get the chance to talk to her in that class either. She seems kind of reserved.

Our next class was ancient history with this old guy named Mr. Geopold. He was cool and told all kinds of stories about growing up in New Orleans and being in WW2. He called everyone by their last name. Alexa Leggett was called right after my name and she wasn't there. A girl named Grace raised her hand.

"Mr. Geopold, she transferred to your 7th period class so she could take independent study geometry because she took algebra last year."

"Ok, thank you" he said. Wow, she is definitely related to Annabeth. I didn't even think they offered that here. Then I had an idea and passed a note to Annabeth who passed it to everybody else.

Hey, you should transfer to geometry so you can talk to Alexa- Hazel

That's a really good idea, I will go try after school.- Annabeth

Noooooo!, I need to be with wise girl, don't leave me!- Percy

Get over it, dude- Jason

Seriously, if I can leave Calypso at home you can leave Annabeth for a few classes.- Leo

But...But... I don't wanna- Percy

Percy, no- Annabeth

Percy stuck his tongue out at them and we listened to the teacher. He said this first semester we would be learning about Ancient Greece and Rome. He also kept looking at us weird. It was super funny because he asked Annabeth to list the Olympians and she listed all 12 along with at least 20 minor gods. Then this guy with an Afro named mark called her a nerd and she glared at him and he whimpered like a little puppy! Mr. Geopold talked a while longer and released us for lunch. When I was walking out the door he called me over to his desk. "I'll meet you at lunch" I told the group.

" I was just thinking about an old legend I heard in my childhood about a little girl and you share her name. The legend was that she could summon cursed jewels from the ground. Are you related to her, daughter of Pluto?" He asked me, kindly.

" I… I, what?" I was really confused and he didn't seem like a monster or anything bad.

He laughed, " I know you and your friends are demigods, I myself am a son Mars like your boyfriend. By the way, thanks for saving the world and I know you guys aren't actually 14. What are you doing at a middle school in Alabama?"

" um, well, we are looking for another demigod and her family. She goes here and we need to take her to camp half- blood and we need to become her friends first. " I explained.

"Is it Alexa Leggett?" He said

"Yes, how did you know?" Once again, I was confused.

"Well she is very ADHD, barely dyslexic, has strange grey eyes that only children of Athena have, plus she just acts and looks like a demigod." He explained.

"Ok, thanks" then I grabbed my bad and bolted out the door ready to tell the group about my conversation with Mr. Geopold.

 **FanFiction-BoutPJIsLife- Yay! You guessed right! And no I actually didn't get inspiration from the ICarly character, but now that you mentioned it, I can see it. Thank you so much!**

 **Sorry if this chapter is boring, it sets up stuff for later and Hazel is hard to write. Please review!**


	6. Meeting of the Gods

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, just my OC's.**

 **AN- sorry for the SUPER long wait! Also, the gods are going to be somewhat out of character in this chapter, just to let you know. Review with ideas and what you think will happen next. I will try to update more often.**

Athena POV

"Oh, come on, 2nd place, that sucks! Alexa, can't you just lose for once. You're so smart. Such a nerd, you must study all the time" a stupid boy said right after my daughter beat him in a quiz game in ancient history class. I was sitting in the throne room, alone, checking in on my children when I came to see this very amusing conversation.

"You really need to stop making assumptions about things and people you know nothing about. Because, like usual they're wrong. Besides, a monkey can be trained to get everything correct in a multiple choice test." Alexa snapped back. She was right, she never studied for anything. It was hard for her even to read, being dyslexic. Both Artemis and I know that, I like to watch my children, especially the unclaimed ones, to see what they are like. And Artemis is watching Alexa as a potential recruit, and we know that she actually spends most of her time outside either practicing archery (one reason Artemis is looking at her), running, playing with her dogs, or with her friends.

"Oh so you're calling yourself a monkey? I know you just don't like me cuz I'm black" Seriously, this boy is an idiot, he knows nothing. My daughter is NOT racist at all, she has black friends for gods sake.

"No, I'm saying that you might as well be a monkey, and why do you always use that retort when your losing. Is it because your brain is too slow to come up with anything else? Also, I have black friends! How dumb are you?" See, my daughter even thinks like me.

"Yo, girl, you need to put some respect on my bros name" another boy said.

"I have a name for your information, and I only give respect to those who deserve it, not those who want it, you butthole" also, Alexa is quite sassy, I've learned.

"Can't wait 'til she meets Zeus, oughta be funny." Artemis said after she popped in.

"But I thought she was your daughter, Athena, not Poseidon's. Usually it's his kids who are like that" Hermes said, also popping in. Why is everyone coming in? Is there an emergency meeting?

"I heard my name, but at least we know she will get along with Percy" said Poseidon. We get along a little bit better since our children started dating. " and yes, Zeus called a little meeting of the council to answer questions about the Seven's newest quest, I could see the question churning in your eyes" he chuckled. I scowled at him, he is sooooo annoying. Then the rest of the council flashed in.

A large clap of thunder sounded, indicating Zeus was ready to speak. "Attention, we are gathered today to answer questions about your children and why the seven are retrieving them."

"Alright, why can't we just have the satyrs retrieve the young girl, it's obvious the males are doing just fine. The seven need a break." Dionysus questioned. He may act like he hates demigods but we all know that isn't true.

"Well, I've received information that the remnants of Gaeas army are going to attack camp Half Blood, nobody incredibly important, just a lot of monsters." Zeus responded.

"That's not an answer to my question." Dionysus responded annoyed. Zeus can beat around the bush when answering questions. Everybody hates it, but whenever someone tells him so, he throws a temper tantrum and destroys a small city.

" what thunderbutt means to say is that at least 5 out of the 7 will die if these 5 demigods aren't there fighting alongside them. We found this out from the fates a while ago but never got around to telling everyone. No we don't know which 5 would die. And the Leggett family demigods need to be close with our children, otherwise it won't work" wow, kelp for brains said something intelligent.

Everyone asked other questions and basically here's the story. Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and I had a kid with the Leggetts children's parents,even though they were already married, not knowing that the others already did. When we found out and realized we'd ruined these people's lives by giving them 5 demigod children, we used the mist to shield this family from our world and make the parents believe Spence, Jeff, Wes, Hunter and Alexa were their own children, because they really didn't mean to have an affair. Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo all used some sort of trickery or were drunk, Aphrodite charm spoke the dad, and when I met the dad, I accidentally made a brain child with him. It's not something any of us are especially proud of. We decided to never tell this family anything or send the children to camp but then the fates intervened and we are forced to now. Whoopee! Not. Back to what were talking about now.

"Hey, um can we, actually we need to give Alexa a concealed weapon now, before there is an attack on her school, what with the seven most powerful demigods there. We won't tell her about it now but she will figure it out if there is an attack" said Hephaestus. Nice idea, her brothers will get a weapon when they come to camp, but Alexa needs one now.

"All in favor raise your hand" everyone except Demeter, Ares and Hera did, but it wasn't their children who could be killed. I've got an idea on what we could give her.

"Alexa always wears an old bronze signet ring that was her dads, it has the letter L on it. Enchant it so whenever she touches the L, it will turn into either a bow and quiver of arrows or a dagger, depending on what she needs. Make it like riptide, so it will always return to her." I said. Hephaestus agreed to do that tonight, and then the meeting was adjourned.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
